Twilight at cross academy
by avampireknightattwilight
Summary: At cross academy there is a day class and a night class that only interact at twilight what happens when a girl from the day class and a boy from the night class fall in love. Twilight/Vampire Knight crossover. AU. E/B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight

Yuki's POV

" Go back to your dorms day class students" I shouted pushing the day class girls back.

Things always get chaotic when the classes change but today there was more chaos then usual because their was five new night class students. The night class is a class of elite students that are also extremely beautiful.

My name is Yuki Cross I'm a day class student and a member of the disciplinary committee.

"I want to see them" says one girl, another says "How long until they come" and another says "Hurry up please" as they keep trying to push me out of the way until they push me over. I get up quickly blocking them off once again.

"All right everyone take a step back" I shout, they continue to try to past by me. Where's Zero he's suppose to be helping me? Zero Kiryu is the other member of the disciplinary committee who is late.

" Get out of the way disciplinary committee, go back to your dorms." I shout they still try to push past me. Zero shows up finally and almost automatically all the students on his side stop trying to go forward. How does he do that? The students on my side continue to push me. The day class students don't understand that the night class students can be dangerous because there is a secret that the day class doesn't know. The night class is not just an elite group of good looking students the night class consists entirely of vampires. It is our job as the school guardians to protect their secret.

Edward's POV

I was currently waiting in the moon dormitory with the rest of my family and the rest of the cross academy night class which we decided to join for a change of pace after Alice had a vision of us attending class there. So we moved here a few weeks ago and although in my one hundred plus years of existence I have attended many schools but this one is quite different considering that the headmaster here knows that we are vampires and is okay with that. There is also the fact that all of the night class not just me and family are vampires and that is why we are in this class.

I currently sat waiting for class to began and trying to block out the thoughts of everyone around me. Rosalie was currently thinking about how good her reflection looks in the mirror, Emmett was also thinking about how beautiful Rosalie looks there's a mental image I wish I haven't seen, Jasper is worried about the controlling himself when the classes change in a few minutes since he struggles the most with our chosen lifestyle and Alice was blocking her thoughts from again like she has been doing since we arrived here.

Bella's POV

My best friend Angela and I were in the headmaster's office of our new school Cross Academy which I was attending so that my Renee my mother can travel with her new husband Phil and since my father Charlie died shortly after I was born there weren't many other choose then to go to a boarding school and since I could speak fluent Japanese why not here. My best friend Angela being the incredible nice person she is convinced her parents let her come here with me so that I wouldn't be lonely.

" Welcome to Cross Academy girls!'' greeted headmaster Cross cheerfully " I hope you girls enjoy it here! So here are your dorm assignments after this meeting you should find one of the members of the disciplinary committee.''

After that he explained to use about the rules and classes and that the school had two different classes a day class and a night class and what the dorm hours as well as other things about the school. By the time the meeting was over it was nearly twilight. I walk towards the area in which we were told the dormitories were on our way there I was pushed forward by some girls near a gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knights.

BPOV

I fell to the ground as usual and Angela helped me up. As she helped me up I heard a girl say.

" Please go back to your dorms it's past curfew." Said a girl with brown hair. She must be one of the school guardians maybe she can help us find our dorms after things calm down. I was now standing.

" Thanks for helping me up" I said

" No problem" Said Angela.

" So after things calm down a bit here we should go ask that girl were are dorms are, she's one of the guardians right?" I said.

" Yes, I think she's one of the guardians too and may be we should go ask now." Said Angela

'' Okay that might be a good idea." I said.

We walked forward towards the girl we were soon right next to her.

" Um, excuse me are you a school guardian, we're new here." I said nervously

" Oh, Yes I'm Yukie Cross one of the school's guardians. I'll be happy to help with anything you need." She said.

'' Thank you, I'm Angela Weber and this is Bella Swan. In a little while could you lead us to our dorm?" Said Angela

" Yes, I'll be happy to in a few minutes." Said Yukie

" What happens in a few minutes that would calm everything down so fast?" I said confused.

" Oh the night class comes out of their dorms and go to class." Said Yukie

" What's so special about the night class?" Asked Angela

" Didn't the headmaster tell you?'' Said Yukie

" He only mention that there was a night class and a day class." I said.

" Oh well. The night class is a group of elite students that happen to be incredibly beautiful." Said Yukie

That would explain why all the students were here waiting to get a glance of the night class. I notice then that the gate had open and out walked the night class and they were all incredibly beautiful. I also notice that five of the students were American like Angela and me. They were all beautiful but the most beautiful would have to be the lanky bronze haired boy.

The girls behind me were pushing me to get a better look at the night class. I was about to fall after one pushed me too hard. I braced myself for landing on the ground but I never fell instead I felt a pair of cold arms around me. I looked up to see the beautiful bronze hair I was shocked to see his perfect face so close to mine. It took me a few seconds to realize that his expression was hostile, furious the expression was only intensified in his black eyes. I also notice he wasn't breathing. He began to pull me closer to him inspite of his expression.

I gasped when I saw a gun aimed at his head. There was a boy with whitish grayish hair that held the gun pointed at his head the boy looked ready to pull the trigger. I was afraid that he would hurt or even kill the bronze hair boy.

" Shouldn't you be getting to class now.'' he said to the bronze haired boy and then the bronze hair boy stood me up and released me and got up himself and started to walk away.

" Yes, I'm sorry for the delay." He said in a quite musical voice as he walked away.

YPOV

I saw that Zero had already pulled the bloodyrose on one of the new night class students and in front of the day class students as well. I went over after the night class student had left but Bella still looked kind of frighten. I reached Zero who was just out of Bella's or any of the other day class students hearing range.

"Zero did you have to pull out your gun already it's his first day here." I said

" I was just doing my job." Said Zero

" Can you do your job without pulling the bloody rose out ?'' I said

" Yukie he was going to attack her I had to pull out the bloody rose to do my job." Said Zero and he then started walking away.

" Where are you going?" I called after him there was no answer.

" Yukie" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw it was Kaname. Kaname saved me from a bad vampire ten years ago.

'" Kaname'" I said

"Yukie I am sorry for the new student behavoir'' He said.

" It's okay it was his first day and plus that's what guardians are for." I said after a few moments I remembered that I had to help the two new day class students find there dorm. " Bye Kaname I have to help some new day class students find there dorm."

" Bye Yukie " He said after that I left to find Bella and Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.

AN; This is the same as chapter 2 but in Edward's point of view.

EPOV

I along with the rest of the night class was waiting for the classes to change. I could tell by the thoughts of the day class students that once we entered their thoughts would be filled with fantasies and that I along with the rest of the night class students would not be enjoying it. Expect for one of the other students in the night class.

' This is going to be good my fans will be here to greet me again!' thought Aido

Then we were to change classes and as I predicted the day class students thoughts were filled with fantasies I'd rather not hear or see. There was only a few who weren't two of them were the school guardians, one was just uninterested and the last I couldn't hear her thoughts at all. The girl looked like an ordinary human she had wavy brown hair, skinny figure, and unusually pale skin almost as pale as a vampire. I kept trying to find her thoughts and there was no luck.

I notice that after some girl ran into her she was about to fall. I was running to catch her before I even knew what I was doing. I think some buried protective instinct that made me. The moment I caught her and caught the scent of her blood regretted coming to catch her fall because in that moment I was nothing close to the human I once was. Her scent was the most tempting I have ever encounter. It was like her blood sang for me, called for me to drain every last drop of it. I began to plot how I would lead her away from the other humans. I would kill her fast she didn't deserve to suffer. I would then take my time as I drained her no need to rush if I was going to be a monster once more.

I then looked up at her and looked right in her eyes. They were deep chocolate brown eyes the very sight of them tamed the monster in me slight and made me regret my last thoughts at least for a moment. Then she blushed which made the monster in me come to the suffers once more even with my breathing cut off I still had the memory of the scent. I pulled her close to suggest we go some place private so that I could drain her then.

She gasped at something and I became aware of the slight pressure on the side of my head. I looked up to see it was a gun that one of the guardians held the male guardian whose name was Zero I had heard. I was not threaten by him at all until I caught his scent a scent of a vampire, his thoughts didn't consist with the smell.

' Vampires are nothing more then beasts in human form this is just proof of that' thought Zero. I couldn't disagree with that statement especially after what I almost just did.

" Shouldn't you be getting to class now'' he said aloud ' you filthy vampire.'

I set the girl up and made sure she was steady and safe once I left that is she could never be safe with me near her.

" Yes, I am sorry for the delay'' I said politely and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.

AN; This chapter starts at the first chapter in the first magna of vampire knight.

EPOV

After what nearly happen last night I was a little worry that the next time I would see her that would be unable to control myself. I did go hunting earlier today with Alice and Jasper who both weren't here since Alice suggested they didn't go to class. 

I was also wanted to see her again in hopes of being able to hear her thoughts. If I couldn't read her thoughts maybe I could talk to her although that's a truly insane idea but maybe if I talk to her and got a little of her thoughts I could respect her life more.

BPOV

Angela and I were outside waiting for the night class to arrive. Angela was only there to keep me company she was uninterested in seeing the night class since she had her boyfriend Ben back home. I on the other hand was here because ever since I saw the beautiful bronze hair boy I couldn't stop thinking about him. I even dreamed about him. So I was waiting eagerly to see him again.

It was as chaotic as it was yesterday it seemed all of the day class students expect for the guardians, Angela, and Yori, as excited as I was to see the night class. I saw then that the night class have came out. 

I looked for the beautiful bronze haired boy and when I found him I saw that he was even more beautiful then I remembered. I saw that he was walking towards me and he stopped in front of me.

" Hello, I am Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself properly yesterday." He said in a beautiful soft musical voice that left me in a daze for a few moments.

" Bella swan." I managed to get out.

" Bella'' he said thoughtfully, I loved the way said my name. '' Bella in Italian means beautiful.'' I couldn't help but blush he may have just called me beautiful. " I'm sorry if I got you in trouble yesterday." I notice his tone was more strained.

" You did get me in any trouble. Why would you think that you got me in trouble?" I asked honestly confessed how he could think that.

" I was worried that you may have gotten in trouble for me being so close to you.'' he said

" No there's no rules against that. It seems that you were in more trouble then I was. You know with having a gun aimed at you.'' I said

'' Don't worry about the thing with the gun I was never in any danger.'' He said 

" What do you me you weren't in any danger?'' I asked

"Trust me you were in more danger then I was yesterday." he said with his ocher eyes scorching with intensity. " Goodbye Bella it was nice meeting you."

He then left rather suddenly and was gone. There were so many things in this one conversation we had that I was confessed by.

YPOV

I was once again trying to hold back the day class students when the night class students entered. For a few moments they became still to watch them.

"Good mornings girls!'' Said Aidio even though it was night but I guess it would be morning for him. " You're all so lively and cute today!'' 

With that all the day class students started to push forward again and pushed me until I fell to the ground. I started to get up.

''Are you all right, Yuki? Thank you for doing this every day." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see it was Kaname.

"Kaname!" I said quite loudly blushing in realization as Kaname helped me up. I got up. " I'm fine. Thank you very much." 

"You always speak to me so formally to me. It makes me feel a little lonely…" Said Kaname 

" Um…well…Because…" I tried to answer quickly so I wouldn't make him feel lonely anymore. " ..You saved my life, Kaname!" It was true ten years ago Kaname Kuran the moon dormitory and night class president was the boy who saved me on that snowy night tenyears ago.

" Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago." he said comforting me and putting his hand on my hand. Then Kaname's hand was yanked away by another. I looked behind to see it was Zero, of course. This is when he shows up finally when I have a chance to have a private conversation with Kaname.

" Class has started…Kuran." Said Zero releasing Kaname's hand. Kaname then left and I watched him walk away.

"Whether you like him or not is no business of mine…but you do understand, right." said Zero pulling me from my thoughts.

" I understand…that they're different from us." I said annoyed because I knew he was right they were entirely different from us they are vampires. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.**

**AN; I'm sorry about the last chapter being underlined I didn't realize it until after I posted it.**

**BPOV**

Angela and I were walking back to our dorms. I was still in a daze from conversation with Edward there were so many questions I didn't ask and so many more that have come from the conversation. The only answer I'd received was that his name was Edward, which suited him perfectly, but that told me very little. There were so many questions I want to have answered like why he would even want to talk to someone as plain and ordinary as me or how his eyes were black yesterday but ocher today.

" Bella," I heard Angela's voice pulling me away from my thoughts " are you okay you seem a bit out of it is anything wrong?'' she said her voice filled with concern.

" I'm fine," I said trying to reassure her. " I'm just little over whelmed by how different the school is from our old one." I lied badly.

" Are you sure? If you want to talk to me about I'm here for you." she said.

" I know you are and thank you for that." I said before returning to my thoughts.

**YPOV**

Zero and I were now in the headmaster's office for a few minutes before we would be on guard.

"I don't get.'' Zero said his voice building with anger. " is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm.. Headmaster?!" He then slamed his hands against the table. He's always kinda angry.

" You have such a hard time, evening after evening." Headmaster said to Zero.

" If you understand how hard the job is, put more students on the disciplinary committee. She's useless." Said Zero gesturing to me. I was offend that he thought me as the useless one when constantly shows up late.

" I don't want to hear that from the guy who always late or bails at twilight." I said angrily in response.

" That's not possible." The headmaster replied calmly to Zero earlier statement, he continued " Guardians are crucial so that the day class and the night class can co-exist. I can allow only you two do the job." It was true we were the only ones who could do the job because we were the only day class students who knows that the night class are vampires. " Well.. there's a lot of chores you have to stay up all night, people hate you there's no reward it's something no one wants to do but if I let my adorable son and my beloved daughter do it, I don't have to grieve over it."

" True you've taken care of me. But I don't recall having become your adopted son." Zero brought up.

" Kiryu you're too concerned with details." the headmaster responded nonchalantly.

" Yuki you are really are headmaster cross's adopted daughter, so say something." Zero said turning to me.

I knew I had to say something but I needed a few seconds to think of what to say um.

" But I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class. I'm happy to help." I said

" What a good child! Father is really happy." said headmaster enthusiastically. He then went on about his dream of having humans and vampires co-exist with each other peacefully. During the speech Zero went on patrol since he disagreed with headmaster ideas but I didn't I also hope that someday humans and vampires can live together peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.

YPOV

I was once again remembering the snowy night that Kaname had saved me. That was my be beginning I had no memories prior to that. I could hear someone somewhere distant calling my name. I realized that I was asleep and in class. 

As a woke up I heard the teacher say " Supplementary classes for you two." 

I yawned as I woke realizing the two that had supplementary classes today was Zero and me.

" Supplementary classes again?" I half asked half complained to Yori.

" What a hard life every day you return to the dorm in the early morning, you take naps during classes" said Yori concerned. " you're like a vampire." 

" What!?" I half yelled shocked, no one in the day class was suppose to know about the night class expect for the guardians " Do you believe in vampires?" I asked worried.

" Of course not. I was joking." said Yori

" Oh right." I said relieved but feeling a little dumb. Then I realized that Yori was leaving. 

" Hey Yori, let's take supplementary classes together next time.'' I said trying to keep her with me. " It's no fun taking it with just that guy." That guy being Zero.

" No way. You'll be fine you two get along okay." Yori responded.

" It's not fine.'' I said 

" Yuki." I heard Zero say but I didn't care to stop.

" Zero cares too much about little details and he's a hothead he's a guy of small caliber." I said still complaining to Yori.

" I can hear you." Zero said to me annoyed but I didn't really care.

" I'm saying it so you can hear it." I said sticking my tongue out. I then realized that Yori had just left.

BPOV

I went by the gate to wait for the night class to arrive again so I could have a chance to see Edward again and maybe even talk to him although I saw no reason why he would want to. The gate opened and the night class walks out and see Edward come towards me again.

" Hello, Bella." Said Edward in his beautiful velvety voice and I once again forgot how to speak.

" Hi." I managed to get out.

" So I've been wondering why exactly you choose to go to this school." he asked.

" Huh? Oh it seemed like a good school and I kind of needed to go to a boarding school." I said admitting more than I meant to.

" Why did you have to go to a boarding school?" He asked picking up on the detail I let slip out.

" Oh, I didn't have to I just thought it would be best if I did." I said 

" Okay then why did you think it was best to go to a boarding school?" he asked.

" It's complicated." I replied hoping he would drop it.

" I think I could keep up." he replied his eyes scorching with intensity and interested making my heart beat a little faster.

" Um well my Mother got remarried last fall." I started looking down at the ground since sharing my feelings wasn't something I liked to do.

" You don't like him." he stated not questioned.

'" No, Phil's nice enough and makes my Mom happy so I like him." I said 

" So why did you come here." He asked still seeming very interested in my boring life.

" Well Phil is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot my Mother would stay with me but I could tell that she really missed him so I decided that it was best if I could remove myself from the picture so she could travel with him and be happy. I like the school so far so it's really not that bad." I said embarrassed at how much I just said. " So why did you decide to go to school here?"

" We decided we needed a change of pace." he stated simply

" We?" I asked interested in who this we was.

" My siblings and I." he said 

" Oh how many siblings do you have?" I asked wanting to know at least a little bit more about him.

" Four." he stated simply 

" Wow that's a lot do they all go here?" I asked.

" Yes we all go here but we're all adopted so it's not as much as it seems." He said. I looked around for them all I could only find two of them who could be Edward's siblings assuming none of them were Japanese.

" Are they all here today?'' I asked wondering if just didn't see them.

" No, Alice and Jasper couldn't make it today" he said.

"Oh." was all I could think to say. A few moments we didn't speak but I couldn't help but to stare at him.

" Goodbye Bella" He said and turned around to leave.

" Goodbye Edward." I called after him. Loving the way his name sounded on my tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.**

**YPOV**

I was on patrol along with Zero again, it was a quiet night so I was just kind of watching the night class in class well mostly Kaname.

"So how's he doing tonight your hero Kaname?" Zero asked noticing what I was doing.

"W-well I wasn't looking at only Kaname." I said embarrassed that he caught me. " Yes, yes--everyone in the night class is behaving well tonight. And there are no day class students out. A quiet and peaceful night. There are no problems with the school discipline." I finished cheerfully. Zero didn't say anything for a few moments.

" The Headmaster talks about the night class like they're good vampires who support his pacifism," Zero said with a building anger. " but I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down. I'll patrol inside." Zero said as he left.

Zero hasn't changed since he was brought here four years ago. When I could see the hatred in his eyes for all vampires. I know that not all vampires are pacifists. Like the one who killed Zeros family four years ago and for all I know the parents I don't remember could have been attacked by one.

I tried not to think about my unknown past and instead look to see if anyone was not where they were suppose to be. I looked down below me and saw that there were two girls from the class out sitting on the ground.

" Those are girls from the day class." I said to myself. I then jumped off of the balcony I was standing on and caught myself on a tree branch and swung myself down.

" You there. Give me your names and class number." I said to the girls with as much authority as I could manage. " Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules. It's dangerous out here. Go back to your doem quickly."

"We came to take pictures of the night class. A few minutes shouldn't matter." Said the girl with the long hair as an excuse. I then realized with horror that the girl with the short hair knee was bleeding.

" You're bleeding?" I questioned all ready knowing the answer. "Not good hurry get back to the dorm." I said with urgency and terror of what may happen if the night class smelt the blood.

" Huh" Both of the girls questioned as I pushed them to go back to their dorms.

"Hurry." I said with even more urgency and terror.

I heard someone approaching and figuring it was someone from the night class I pulled out my artemis rod and pulled it out to it's full length.

" Who's there?" I shouted aiming the artemis rod ahead of me I saw a hand catch the other end of the rod. I notice then it was two of the night class students Akatsuki Kain who had caught the rod and Hanabusa. Aido.

" Scary the Headmaster has trained you well." Said Kain calmly.

"Oh! The night class Akatsuki Kain! Hanabusa Aido! Wow! Said one of the girls behind me not grasping the danger the situation.

" Oh dear. We only came by to look because we smelt blood" Explained Aido " How mean, Yuki. We just happened to drop by. Oh it's your blood."

" Aido. If you even touch these girls. I will punish you." I threatened. Putting myself in front of the girls.

" Kyaah! What should we do? He says we smell good." I heard on of the girls behind me day still not grasping the danger.

" Did you fall?" Aido asked suddenly taking my hand. " The nice smell is your blood Yuki."

" Well thanks but," I said terrified. Darn it must be from when I grabbed that branch. I can't wield it at all -- he's way too strong. " Aido" I said in a tempt to make him stop.

" I'm really very tempted." Said Aido taking my hand to his mouth. While the girls behind me finally grasp the danger of the situation. This is bad.

" Aido no." I said trying to make him stop but he had already licked off some of my blood.

" I want more may I partake from your neck?'' He asked politely and scarily just like the vampire who attacked me ten years ago.

"No, No, No, No! I can't give you any. Aido." I said trying to hid my terror and to make him stop. Just then I saw a flash of a gun and a chain come towards Aido's head.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." Said Zero still aiming the gun at Aido's head. " Did you lose your mind, drunk on the scent of blood vampire?" He said getting ready to shoot.

" Eh?" was Aido's only response.

" Zero no." I said not wanting to kill Aido but still thankful that he saved me.

" But I've already tasted her." Aido said in a sure way to get Zero to shoot him. I rushed over to Zero and twisted his arm that held the gun towards the sky as it went off. "Oh!"

" Stupid, why did you shoot?" I yelled at Zero for his foolishness.

" That scared me." Aido said as he stared to walk away

" My, my." Said Kain seeing the mark on the tree that the bloody rose left.

"Would you put that away your bloody rose gun?" I asked a familiar voice in the distance. " It is a great threat to us as you know." I then saw that it was Kaname. " I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster instructions." He stated taking control of the situation.

**EPOV**

As I was walking to the moon dormitories after class I couldn't help but over hear about another night class student nearly drank the blood of one of the guardians in front of two other day class students. I also heard a little more about the bloody rose through their thoughts like how it could kill vampires at least their type of vampires maybe not ours. I notice now that Alice must have seen this coming and that's why she and Japer weren't in class it would have been a disaster if he had been around here even at this distance I could still smell the blood but there was only person's who's blood still tempted me and thankfully it wasn't her.

**YPOV**

After Kaname had taken care of the punishments and erasing the memories of the girls knowledge of vampires.

" I'm sorry we scared you, Yuki." Kaname needless apologized to me for Aido's behavior.

" No. I was just bitten a little-- I'm fine." I reassured him and he then left. Kaname is really different not just from me and other humans but other vampires as well. Zero then grabbed my arm.

"Huh? What?" I asked him confused but he didn't answer. He then took off his tie and tied it around my hand that was bleeding and he then stated to leave. "Zero."

"We're leaving. Get those two quickly." He said referring to the two day class girls. " This place smell of blood is all over here I feel sick. That they are attracted to this smell is proof that they are beasts."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.

Alice POV

I was sitting across from Jasper just staring into his eyes and trying to convey to him how much I love him. I think he could tell since the emotions he was giving back to me were of love. Moments like these when it's just the two of us I wish could last forever but they never do sadly.

The rest of the night class had just come in and were talking about how Adio had almost sucked one of the guardians blood. Which I knew something like that would happen since I saw a vision of her getting cut. Jasper of course picked up on their conversation.

" Is that why we didn't go to class tonight because you thought I couldn't handle being around the blood and I would have attacked her?'' Said Jasper calmly but I could tell under the calm he was anger more at himself though ten at me which only makes things worse.

"Not really I did want to spend some time with you alone since we haven't been able to in awhile." I said not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth.

" Do you really have so low of hopes for my self control?" He asked.

"No of course not. It's just I know how much it hurts you to be around humans and I knew it would only be worse if it was fresh blood. Besides would you rather go to class or spend some time alone with me?" I said.

" Of course I would rather spend time with you." he said.

YPOV

I stand in the bathroom in front of the mirror blow drying my hair thinking about Zero. I know Zero has something in his heart that he won't let anyone see. He doesn't ever talk about whatever that is but he talks to me now, a lot more than when we first met yet he still doesn't trust me.

Then I heard the door open. I look behind me and saw that it was Zero how rude of him to just walk in like that we really need to get that lock fixed.

"Why'd you come in?" I yelled asked to him rightfully anger at him.

"If you have complaints say it to the dorm bathroom that's closed in the early morning." he yelled back to me as an excuse. He then started to take off his clothes luckily just his shirt so far.

" Don't start boldly taking off your clothes in front of a girl." I said annoyed.

" It's your fault-- you're too slow." He replied.

"You're thinking to yourself that I'm not like a real girl aren't you? I asked there was no responses so I took that as a yes it was so typical.

I turned around after a while still kind of annoyed at him and then I felt him behind it sounded like he was smelling me and I turned around and say that I was right.

" What?'' I asked very confused by what he was doing.

"The smell of blood is gone." he replied.

" Shut up." I said still embarrassed by what had happened early. "My hand stopped bleeding."

" But if vampires were actually like they're portrayed in legends, I could turn into a vampire after being bit by on" I mused. " I was almost attacked by a rouge vampire ten years ago. I wonder if my blood is that delicious?"

" How would I know?" Zero asked not knowing that I didn't want an answer from him.

" Oh but I'll be careful. I'm one of Cross Academy's guardians. It'd be a disgrace if vampires drink my blood more than once." I finished.

EPOV

I was in Bella's dorm for unknown reason even to myself. I didn't know why I'd come but I did even when I knew it wasn't safe for her I was holding my breath so that helped a little. I suppose I came because I just wanted to see her me being selfish as always and now I stand watching her sleep.

"Edward" I heard her say I froze thinking she had woken up and caught me here watching her. I heard her say my name again and rolled to the other side of the bed. So she didn't see me she was dreaming of me probably a nightmare but she didn't sound frighten.


End file.
